


Rampage

by baileyjoy3



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Kavinsky (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjoy3/pseuds/baileyjoy3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kav gets off to mixed thoughts after a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampage

**Author's Note:**

> belle was in dire need of some kav so i wrote her this <3 it's literally kav getting off so don't expect anymore than that. enjoy! ilu belle!

He doesn’t understand how he’s so hard; his cock is leaking in his pants, a wet spot already showing on the front of his jeans. They were already tight when he put them on for the show, but now he feels like someone dowsed him in water. They’re sticking to skin with sweat and he squirms as he shoves them off, wiggling them over his hips, falling back onto the hotel room mattress, legs flailing into the air. He grunts as the air leaves his chest and his kicks his legs like a child, except it does no help. The jeans stay bunched up around his thighs, the ankles tight above his shoes. _Fuck_ , his _shoes_. And now he has to worry about those. He blows a raspberry into the silent room, and then hisses.

“The great Kavinsky; beaten by a pair of jeans.”

Kav snarls then and shoves at his pants again, kicking his feet until finally giving up again. He sits up hurriedly, putzing around with his shoes until they finally come off. You would think expensive shoes would be easy to get off, but nooooo. He mutters to himself, noting the fact that his cock is starting to deflate and he growls at it, half drunk and too exhausted from the tour to think clearly. He flops back on the bed again, lifting his ass and hips up until he can push his jeans down and off, taking his socks with him as they go.

He sighs in delight as he finally lays back, easily pushing his boxers off with the heels of hands, lifting his gaze to see his cock spring up against his stomach. Okay he lied. Kav grins to himself with a happy moan, dropping his head back again. He’s still hard as a rock and his cock leaks against his stomach and he arches a bit, feeling the precum smear against his stomach sloppily. He loves it and if he squeezes his eyes tight enough he can imagine that it’s someone elses brushing against him.

Finally, he rolls onto his stomach, crawling over to the bedside table to fish the lube out of the drawer. He didn’t care if it was a shitty hotel (it wasn’t; he didn’t stay in shitty hotels), he always had lube with him. He also tended to leave it when he left as a small surprise for the maid or whoever was staying next. He plucked it free, humming as he flopped onto his back again.

“Just you and me, lil buddy,” he hums, instantly regretting the slightly bizarre pet name. His cock is fuckin’ huge. He doesn’t care if ‘lil’ is affectionate or what. His dick is no where near small. He huffs to himself. He has plenty of people to vouch for him too. Kav considers calling Sebastian for a moment to justify his own inner monologue, but something clicks that Seb might not be in the same time zone and even if he was, he wouldn’t appreciate a phone call at one in the morning. That permanently removes the idea and he pulls his boxers off the rest of the way.

Kav flips the cap on the lube, hissing in delight at the cold on his sweaty hands. Under those stupid gloves of his costume, his hands are practically wet enough to lube himself alone. But lube is nice and cool and when he slides his hand over his cock the first time, he shivers in delight, moaning happily. It just a quiet one, normal volume. He’s been waiting for this, aching in his jeans. Even though he threw off his jacket when he stormed into the room, Kav hadn’t stripped free of his shirt. Now, it’s pushed up above his chest and around his neck, exposing his nipples and the hair there. The hand that isn’t around his cock jumps up, rubbing up his slightly rounded stomach and sliding through his hair to pinch a nipple. It’s so faintly familiar from how Seb used to bite them that he moans again, squeezing himself at the base.

Seb had such a lovely mouth when he let him fuck it. Kav purrs in memorial delight and tips his head back, sighing as he gives himself a long tug, pinching at his nipple again. It almost hurts and that’s what he misses the most. He slides his thumb over his tip, becoming slightly more urgent now as he curls his fingers tighter and twists around his tip. He could get off ten times faster if he really wanted to, but he likes to take his time. Shows get his blood pumping straight to his dick and he likes to savor the moment.

He thrusts up into his hand, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, whining softly. He wants Seb. He wants his to be the one jacking him off. Wants his other hand to fondle his balls and slide a slick finger down to his ass and press inside him, have him thrust off the bed, begging for a release that Seb smirks at him about and backs away until he’s away from the edge again.

Kav does just that for a moment, pulls his hand away and inhales carefully, leveling himself. It’s tough, but he manages, even if he smears more precum and lube across himself in the process. He’s a fucking mess and Seb would be laughing at him by now, but Kav ignores that thought. Seb isn’t here and thinking about him will only make it worse. He collects himself again and thinks of the pretty girl with short hair and a star tattoo on her eye that was in the front row. Kav likes people who come to his shows for him, rather than just for the good music. That girl had clearly been there for him.

His breath hitches as he inhales, a little startled by the sudden rush of heat to his stomach again. He probably has some kind of power fetish or something, but being so admired and looked up to make his dick ache and he grabs at it again, tugging the foreskin up and over the tip and then back down. He moans softly and shuts his eyes again, focusing on the movement. He jerks his hand quickly a few more times, gasping slightly at the change in speed. It makes his stomach tighten and his thighs shake, but it slips away just out of reach again when he slows.

A small chuckle bubbles from his lips. He absolutely loves to tease himself because no one else will let him do it to the. He can count on one hand the number of people who _did_ like to be teased. It’s more along the lines of one finger. He sighs and pulls on his cock again, rubbing his thumb around the tip and sliding his nail over the slit, gasping at the feeling. Masturbating is nothing like sex, and yet sometimes this can be so much better. It’s more personal; Kav knows what he likes and where he likes it and how to pinch his nipple after forgetting that he was.

“Fuck!”

He surprises himself and glares at the ceiling, rubbing his chest because he pinched himself too hard. He groans lowly and shuts his eyes again. He’s an idiot and he knows it, but he needs to get off. Finally, he sits up a bit, eyes on his cock as he buckles down for business. This was practically foreplay.

He squeezes himself a little harder and starts to speed his hand again, biting his lip. His free hand fishes for the lube again and he rolls awkwardly onto his stomach, lifting his ass into the air. He uncaps it blindly, still focused on his cock, and spills some onto his fingers, tossing it aside when he finishes with it. Kav smears it over his fingers and presses one inside himself easily, groaning as it slides it. A curse slides past his lips again and as the finger searches for his prostate he moans, a happy smiling sliding onto his lips. He won't deny he likes his ass played with; Kav accepted that fact long ago.

The finger curls and pushes while the hand keeps gaining speed, pressing inside deeper and deeper until he's up to his knuckle. He gasps because the tip is just against his prostate, warm and he feels so tight. Kav's hips snap and he thrusts his finger, groaning, his face pressed awkwardly onto the bed so it comes out muffled. The position makes him drool and he swipes his tongue across his lips, fucking into his hand. His cheek is sticking to the sheets and he groans, squeezing his eyes tight. His cock is leaking over his hand and there's lube running down his ass and thighs. He's a fucking mess and he loves it.

He really just wants to finish at this point. It’s becoming so overwhelming and intense, like there’s a pressure building in his stomach that will burst when he cums and just feel so fucking good. He groans again at the thought, pressing back against against his finger before into his hand, squeezing tighter around himself. There’s no rush to get this over with, but he is tired. His legs are shaking with the effort of holding himself up and his face is going numb with being pressed against the mattress. This is like being shoved face first into a bed and getting fucked. Kav loves it.

In the end, he curls the finger in his ass and gives himself a long tug and that’s all it takes. He moans, pressing his face into the sheets as his body stretches out, giving out under his weight. He’ll have to have someone change the sheets later, but for now, he’s fine with falling asleep in his own cum; he can shower in the morning. For now he wiggles out his arm from under his and slides his finger from his ass. He stretches them above his head, yawning as his body sings with pleasure and delight.

  
Kav purrs softly as he reaches for the pillow above him, nuzzling into it when he shoves it under his head. He had a good show and he gave himself a good reward. It’s probably safer he fucks himself than some girl in the crowd or focuses on Seb for too long. This is safe, containable, and feels amazing at that. And this way no one else has to know he likes his ass touched either. He puffs out a breath of air and yawns, cuddling the pillow again. He’ll worry about the rest of it in the morning.


End file.
